kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2019 Event/@comment-32924908-20190529123607/@comment-32647310-20190529142749
My perspective on things: - The event is, effectively, Operation AL + Pearl Harbor (Spring 2016, IIRC) with a little bit of Operation Ten-Go thrown in (read: E2). While this is not a direct repeat of a prior event (it is made clear that this is an "If" operation and it's a return to the same area). Because most of the areas have already been covered in some capacity before (E3 is most of World 3, for example), there's not much to "design". To be honest, I'm actually rather thankful for the general simplicity. Yes, there are a number of hoops one must go through to unlock routes/starting points, but these are easily done. This is compared to the last few events that turned 3-4 map events to things that were, well, large...both in the requirements (HP + TP + HP), fleet comps and the like (note the last several events, especially Leyte) - The rewards are such that you either go Easy Mode or Hard Mode. There is very little across the board that is present to prompt someone to go Medium. What I mean by this, is that if your fleet/force is strong enough to take on Medium, it's probably strong enough to go Hard...so there's little reason to go Medium as your ships are still locked out. While the planes *are* nice, it's only the LBAA and named aircraft (352/Skilled) and, maybe the Night Fighters as being something that's going to be out of the hands of the general populace. I mean, all the Carrier-variants are something that I can see being craftable via Akashi (for an obscene amount of screws and DevMats of course!) at some point down the road. - I don't think the Devs have lost touch with anything. None of the girls that get the best bonuses are "Event Only" and even though more than a few of them aren't buildable, they all drop on regular maps (Usually World 4+), so most folks probably have them by now. Most of the gear one *can* get, even if it takes time and careful planning to do. For example: even though both the Shiden M11 and Hayabusa II are not the strongest LB fighters/interceptors, they are better than anything that's craftable and they can be made into the Shiden M21 and Hayabusa MIIIA (the later of which can be improved further!) which are very strong LB aircraft. (personal note - I found the Hayabusa MIIIA to be *very* useful so far to the point that I think I want to have a couple more on-hand) I have heard that a lot of folks complaining about accessibility to high-end gear and the gap between those that can hang and those that can't is getting wider all the time. This is especially true when it comes to OP Ranking rewards and some Event rewards. ...but at the same time, those complaints seem to fall a little short when coupled with the reality that the devs have been making some things readily achievable even by casual players. For example, the Ginga being available as one of the rewards for Setsubun, WG42 showing up as a regular reward for Saury-season and even the reccent Golden Week bonus of making Akitsushima drop on normal maps are all things that help bridge that gap.